What Is Your Type?
by efwrocks
Summary: Bill Compton has done too many things. Someone decides to put an end to him. Rated M just in case. One Shot.


Entry for the Kill Bill Contest from KittyInAZ

Disclaimer: I own nothing; _True Blood_ belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Bill never expected his life to be this way. When he was ordered to Bon Temps to see if a waitress had telepathic abilities, he hoped he could have some fun. He did, but he truly fell in love in the process. Well, he thought he did; he was beginning to second guess those feelings. The position he was in now was precarious, and he feared for his life. After he had fed on Sookie, nearly draining her, Eric had went to the hospital and fed her his blood to save her life. It appeared they were supposed to be together instead. Now, Eric was out for revenge for Sookie since she was so hurt and upset. He was currently packing a bag at vampire speed of belongings from his home so he could leave town, hopefully being ahead of Eric and hoping they never met in the future.

Eric was on the phone currently, glad to have his maker and a secret aide. He informed the vampires on the other side of the phone in a three way call about the situation with Sookie and Bill Compton. Godric supported his decision to end him, and the other vampire agreed as well, saying Compton needed to be ended decades ago. As they were on hold, Eric and Godric caught up a little on the maker's travels through the world. When the vampire came back, Eric received permission from the Authority to kill Bill Compton, and they would provide help if necessary. They wanted him destroyed for things Eric didn't even know about. He thanked them for the offer, but wanted to do this personally. He hurt Pam as a human, not physically but financially and emotionally, by killing off the women she hired at the brothel. He now hurt Sookie physically and emotionally.

Eric said his goodbyes and they all got off the phone. They had all retreated to Fangtasia: Pam, Eric, Sookie, Lafayette, Tara, Jason, and Alcide. Eric made sure Sookie was alright one last time before he took off into the air towards the Compton house, sure that is where he would be. He heard him moving around in the house as he rushed through the door and straight into where the pathetic excuse of a vampire named Bill Compton was scrambling to pack. He looked up, startled to see the sheriff here.

'Get out of my house, Eric,' he demanded.

Eric started laughing. 'Oh, Bill. You would think that someone your age would realize how stupid that sounds. You're a vampire; you own the house; you can't throw me out.'

He stepped closer and each step he took, Bill took an equal but shorter one back.

'Besides, I'm not here to make chit-chat. I'm here to put a stake through your heart, putting your pathetic existence out of its misery. You've done many things over your short lifetime that makes even the Authority want you taken out,' the Viking informed him. Bill's eyes widened in surprise. 'I'm here because of what you've done to Pam in the past and more recently Sookie. Let's get on with it shall we?'

Bill tried to race out, but Eric was much faster since he was so much older and had the vampire hanging by his neck against the fading white wall in seconds. Bill struggled, trying to break free from the iron tight grasp. Eric chuckled as it was useless. He pulled out a fancy looking stake from the back and held it above Bill's heart, slightly pushing it in.

'Any last words?' Eric asked.

Bill sneered at him hatefully. 'Fuck you!'

Eric chuckled. 'Sorry, you aren't really my type.'

Bill looked at him stunned as the wooden stake was shoved through his heart and he burst down into a pile of gooey vampire parts and blood soaked clothing. That was the end of Bill Compton. Eric smiled triumphantly and used one of Bill's shirts from the bag to clean himself of the blood from killing Bill and the stake as well. He put the stake back into its hiding spot before rushing out of the house and back to Fangtasia.

As he walked in the door, his glee was obvious and everyone could tell. Sookie started to run over to him, but he rushed and picked her up to sit her back on the couch in the bar.

'Is he gone?' she asked. Everyone could hear the hope, and murmured their agreement.

'Yes, he's dead.'

They all breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be rid of the vampire. Eric could hear Pam start cheer. The best part is yet to be said, in her opinion likely, he knew.

'His last words were _fuck you_ to which I replied _sorry you aren't really my type_.'

Everyone started burst out laughing, especially Pam.

'What is your type then?' asked Lafayette after everyone calmed down some.

Eric looked at Pam and winked; she giggled. 'Blonde. Female. Provides a challenge.'

Pam laughed, and everyone else was confused. He chuckled as the inside joke went through his mind. Sookie was only the latest blonde in human form. He knew Sookie was the mate of someone else, who accepted him giving her his blood to save her. He had someone else in mind for eternity though: a certain blue eyed, blonde haired, sarcastic vampire he had loved for a long time.


End file.
